


All About Us

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Genre:Poetry -Bio poem.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Notes:Written for Poetic_HP's August and September challenges # 119 and 120: Dry and Book.Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Poetry - [Bio poem.](https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/article-poetic-forms)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Poetic_HP's August and September challenges # 119 and 120: Dry and Book.
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.

~

All About Us

~

Severus  
Who is intelligent, loyal, observant  
Who is the son of Eileen and Tobias  
Who loves magic, books, discovery  
Who feels alive, vindicated, loved  
Who needs space, healing, Harry   
Who fears pain, ridicule, loss  
Who would like to see Australia, the sunset, his grandchildren  
Who shares ideas, dry witticisms, laughter  
Who is teacher, wizard, and husband   
Who is a resident of Godric’s Hollow  
Snape

Harry  
Who is courageous, loyal, devoted  
Who is the son of Lily and James  
Who loves justice, equality, Severus  
Who feels joy, contentment, excitement  
Who needs touch, laughter, quiet  
Who fears small spaces, lost love, fear itself  
Who would like to see the world at peace, his family thrive, the ocean  
Who shares jokes, secrets, himself  
Who is wizard, lover, Master of Death  
Who is a resident of Godric’s Hollow  
Potter

~


End file.
